The Souls Echo
by Jack Delgado
Summary: Harry has died yet AGAIN! His Death Angel, annoyed, sends Harry back to his first year to do it all over again. To try to avoid Dumbledore's manipulations he is soul bonded to 3 witches to help him and keep him from screwing up. Dumbledore/Molly/Ron Bashing. Mentor Snape. Mentions of Abuse. HP/LL/HG/DG/Many NL/SB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money off of this story.

Author's Note: Loosely based on Reptillia28's challenge and in memory of Paladeus (with heavy influence from his fic Death's Pride) may he rest in peace.

* * *

Harry woke up on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall. He was disoriented for a moment, the walls were bright white and the enchanted ceiling was that of the night sky. Harry stood up only to notice he was devoid of any clothing. As he started to look around in a slight panic he tried to remember the last thing he was doing before waking up in the Great Hall. While he was trying to remember what it was that he was doing he couldn't help but notice there were other people in the room with him, all of them in the same state of undress as he was, the closest of those he noticed were that of Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Disturbed to see his professor in all her "glory" he turned away from the sight to see a short, slightly balding man dressed in a dark gray suit walking towards him carrying what appeared to be a clipboard.

"Harry Potter, I presume?" The man asked.

"Um… yes and you are?" asked Harry tentatively.

"That is not important at this moment in time we are on a tight schedule and we need to get a move on, so if you would please follow me." The man stated in a tone that left no room for further discussion.

The short man then proceeded to walk in the direction that he came from assuming that Harry would follow him. Harry unsure what to do started to follow the man all the while trying to hide his manhood. As they were leaving the Great Hall Harry noticed that the hallway they entered didn't look like it was a part of Hogwarts architecture but instead looked like it belongs in an office building in downtown London. As they passed by several doors Harry finally gathered up the courage to ask where they were heading to which the balding man states, "I am taking you to see your death angel… again."

"Again? You mean I've died before?" Harry questioned the balding man with a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"Yes you have, this will make it the 20th time in fact and it's getting rather tiresome seeing you over and over again before your time has truly come." The balding man snarled.

Embarrassed by this new bit of information Harry lowered his head trying to hide the pink tint in his cheeks but in doing so he didn't notice the short bald man stop in front of a door and ended up bowling him over making them both land in a heap on the floor. Harry feeling more embarrassed than he did only moments before scrambled to get off the man who seemed ready to lose his temper in a spectacular fashion, but refrained from doing so for it wasn't worth losing his job over Fate's favorite human *cough* plaything *cough*. He sighed to release the pent up anger. The balding man then knocked on the door and waited for a response from the occupant on the other side.

"Enter." The Female voice sounded through the door with an air of slight annoyance as though she already knew the reason for the disturbance.

The short man then opened the door and announced Harry's arrival in the room before shoving said young man into the room and closing the door behind him. Harry looked around the room feeling a sense of deja vu as though he had been here before. The woman sitting at the desk in front of him sighed and gestured for Harry to take a seat in front of the desk where a chair that wasn't there originally suddenly appeared making him jump slightly. Harry, after a brief moment of trepidation, sits in the chair and looks at the woman who appears to be no older than 18 with hair the color of a sunset in the middle of winter and eyes that match.

"Harry, I swear to the Almighty, I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face again for another 100 years or so," she huffed angrily.

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" asked a highly confused Harry.

"My name is Hebe and I am your _third_ death angel." Hebe exhaled in a tone of indignation.

"Third death angel!? What happened to the first two!?" Harry loudly questioned.

"Your constant dying got them demoted to being the mail carriers for the underworld, which will be my fate if you die one more time before your time, which I _refuse_ to let that happen to me," Hebe explained, "I worked way too hard to get this position and to be the first female death angel just to let it slip through my fingers because _you_ can't off the dark wanker who calls himself 'Voldemort'."

"So here is what we are going to do, because those stupid men before me failed to follow proper procedure, I am going to have you sign some paper work which states that you will be going back just before the beginning of your first year with _all_ of your memories some of which will be locked until they are triggered by certain events, you _will_ get with all three of your souls mates, because you will _obviously_ be needing the help, whose statuses we will be upgrading to soul bonds. This will essentially ensure that you will end up with them and vice versa."

"Wait a minute what do you mean going back and soul mates? I thought a person only had one of those that they only met if they were extremely lucky." Harry interrupted once again.

"Well if you'd let me finish I will explain that to you, you little shit. Yes you have three soul mates one of them is some Granger girl, the other two I just recently found out about myself since she was closer to you. I have yet to pull their files so I am unaware of their identities as of this moment but I do know that they all attend Hogwarts with you," she explained in a huff.

Harry looked at her furrowing his eyebrows, "What?"

Hebe pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stave off the headache that was forming. She got up and went to the filing cabinet behind her that was black. As she pulls it open it extends beyond what a normal, muggle, filing cabinet would. She pulled out three files after what seemed to be five minutes of opening the cabinet.

"Ah hah," she said to herself as she picked out two files.

She moved back to her desk, sitting down before she opened the files.

"Let's see…," she mumbled as she stared reading them, "Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn, Luna Celeste Lovegood, pureblood, and Daphne Roxanne Greengrass, pureblood these-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. I thought Ginny was my soulmate. I was dating her before I broke up to save her from being targeted. I haven't seen Hermione as anything more than a sister, not to mention Luna is a nice girl and all but I don't really think she is into me and I don't even _know_ Greengrass on that kind of personal level," he exclaimed.

Hebe blinked slowly at him as though he were stupid.

"No."

She pulled out a book and opened it while looking through the files again.

"That would be because of a Molly Julia Weasley and a Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Harry stared at her lost.

"Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley have been slipping you potions brewed by this Molly Julia Weasley nee Prewett. She was a potions apprentice but then stopped after her second pregnancy."

"Ms. Weasley wouldn't do that!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'M TELLING YOU THE BLOODY TRUTH! IT'S RIGHT HERE IN THIS BOOK AND THESE FILES!"

"M-maybe they're wrong," he tried miserably.

"It is _impossible_ for them to be _wrong_. They're self-updating. Do you think out of all the people in the world we would be able to _constantly_ write and keep up with all the happenings without screwing up? We have the life, death, and the afterlife to deal with."

Harry blushed feeling stupid and insecure.

"No," he whispered unsure of himself.

Hebe sighed.

"It's fine, I know you don't remember any of the other times so I shouldn't expect you to remember. This will be the last time or so help me I'll render your soul unpassable before I'm demoted."

He paled turning whiter than the Great Hall he had awoken in.

"Now. Molly Weasley has been brewing love potions and with the help of Ronald Weasley you've been under their influence since third year. He stopped temporarily when he thought you lied during the Tournament debacle, and again after he left during the hunt."

The green eyed wizard grimaced as he absorbed this information.

"Molly Weasley wanted your fortune, she felt it was her right as a pureblood and with you 'only being a half-blood' you didn't deserve it as much as she did. Ronald Weasley wanted your fame, at first thinking you lived the life of a prince instead of a pauper. When he found out and realized that despite your living conditions you still had a massive amount of gold, he was envious to the extreme. Essentially drugging you and Ginevra Molly Weasley so he was one step closer, or so he felt, to getting what he deserved."

"So, Ginny didn't know?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No," she responded, "Ginevra Weasley was just as much a victim as you were."

"She was groomed to believe she'd marry you by Molly Weasley, which started her crush, after attending Hogwarts she was able to see the close connection you had with Hermione and realized she didn't stand a chance. It didn't crush her as she had expected, but getting drugged by her brother she was unable to truly move on from her crush, even though she tried."

"What about ? I'm sorry, Arthur Weasley, I know there are a lot of, um, guys in that family."

"Arthur Septimus Weasley was unaware of what his wife and youngest son were doing. He thought his daughter had the stereotypical crush that many other young witches had for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He was also drugged by Molly Weasley with loyalty potions to keep him from questioning her actions. While he does truly love her, the loyalty potions make him oblivious to her machinations."

"Ginny told me the story of how her mom gave Arthur a love potion and that's how they got together," Harry inserted, glad that at least Ginny didn't have anything to do with him being drugged.

"Yes," she nodded, "That's how it started, but eventually Arthur Weasley truly came to love her on his own."

"Molly Weasley eventually also started to have Ronald Weasley slip Hermione Granger love potions during your fourth year, keyed to him. She wanted Ronald to have a smart witch, even if she was muggleborn. At the same time she brewed potions for Albus- who added too many middle names to make himself feel more important – Dumbledore that prevented other witches from getting too close to you. He couldn't prevent them from having crushes on you; that would have alerted parents almost immediately that something was wrong, but it deterred them from making moves on you."

"What about Romilda Vane? In sixth year she tried to slip me love potions in chocolate that Ron ate."

"That's an easy one. That year she had to take a flushing potion due to a bad batch of menses potion. They help witches during their time of month so their magic doesn't fluctuate with their emotions. It's mandatory and can be extremely bad for those surrounding them. So because of that it flushed the deterrent."

The wizard winced at the mention of menses.

"Oh grow up! You're going to be bonded to _three_ witches! They're going to need you there to support them, especially when they all sync up," she hissed.

He had a look of horror on his face, he didn't know that they _synced_ up.

"This is what happens when men aren't introduced to sexual education at an early age. It _should_ be mandatory first year since that's when some witches get their menarche."

Harry made a face but nodded in agreement. He remembered the first time Hermione had to explain to him why she made frequent bathroom visits after he expressed concern thinking she was sick. Even on the potion every witch had her own flow she explained.

" _Anyways_ , back to the subject at hand. Albus- goat fucker extraordinaire- Dumbledore wanted you to be alone and easily manipulated so that the prophecy could play out in the way he interpreted it. After you died, since that _was_ his plan, he was going to swoop in and save the day and regain his position as savior of the wizarding world after Gellert Grindelwald."

"You were allowed to be friends with the Weasley family because they were firmly in his camp and useful pawns on his chessboard. So while Dumbldork was keeping you under his thumb, you were unable to access your full potential due to being extremely malnourished, having a seal on your magic which only allowed you 13% of it at any time and being drugged up to your eyeballs, that caused so many of your deaths," she said not looking happy about that part.

"Now the reason your soul mates are being upgraded from soul _mates_ to soul _bonds_ is for the extra protection it will provide. So you won't have to worry about mind altering potions or spells. Confundus, Imperius, etc."

"What about legilimency?" Harry asked.

"That, thankfully, falls into etc. With the soul bonds it'll give you natural occlumency."

"Even from the horcrux in my scar?"

Hebe sighed in exasperation and held her head in her hands with her elbows on her desk, "The horcrux was removed after your first death. What made you think it was still there to begin with?"

"Well the visions and the fake vision of Sirius being tor –"

"No. That's a part of the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not'. How he manipulated it for that is beyond me. But with the soul bond it'll be a one way street, so to speak."

Harry nodded in relief.

"So it's essentially a dream spy thing?"

"Until you learn how to control it, it's a 'dream thing' as you called it."

"How do I control it?" he asked.

"That I can't tell you. You _can_ however ask Luna Lovegood. Despite what people think of her, she has the Sight."

"The Sight?"

Hebe reached across the desk and slapped him upside the head.

"Are you fucking stupid?" she asked seriously.

"No?" Harry replied uncertainly.

"So your learning ability also seems to have been skewed thanks to those fucking potions," Hebe mumbled.

She reached over and pushed a button on what looked like an intercom that wasn't there before.

"Hi this is Death Angel Hebe, I need someone from the Mind over Matter department," she sighed after saying the name of the department.

A male voice responds from the intercom, "I'm sending someone over right away. Timing should be two minutes max, give or take."

As soon as the voice stopped talking there was a knock to Harry's left.

He turned to see a door that he didn't see on his way into the office. A short plump woman, who reminded him of Umbridge without the toady appearance, walked in. She had a nicer, motherly, calming effect around her too.

"Death Angel Hebe, Aquilia reporting for duty. How may I pick your mind today?"

Hebe groaned under her breath and gave the other woman a long side glance.

With a deep breath Hebe stated, "This is my client and he is in need of a mental scrub. His learning capabilities seem to be… obstructed."

Aquilia clucked her tongue in a motherly fashion, "You poor soul. Come with me, I'll return you to your Death Angel in a jiffy."

"Why aren't we doing it here?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Because the process seems to disturb the Death Angels. Mind purgation isn't for everybody," she answered kindly.

Hebe's face had a green tinge at the mention of the process.

"Oh," Harry softly uttered.

He stood to follow the short plump woman out of the room for the purgation.

They walked into another room that was whiter than the Hospital Wing, temporarily blinding Harry in the process. Once he gained his vision back he was led to a chair in the middle of the room that looked like it belonged in a barbershop. Harry was directed to sit in said chair and to not move.

"Why can't I move," Harry asked curiously.

"Oh that's quite simple dear if the procedure gets disturbed by your movement we may never be able to find your brain again," Aquilia stated cheerfully.

Harry turned white and felt nauseous at the thought.

"Ok dear we are about to start the process it should be done in about ten minutes depending on how bad the damage is," Aquilia informed Harry.

So for the next 15 minutes Harry had basically watched his brain got washed as though it was in a washing machine. The entire process was interesting somehow the hair dryer looking contraption on the chair pulled Harry's brain out from inside his skull without making him feel like a brain dead monkey, which was a relief. As the process was coming to an end Harry started feeling more like he did before coming to the magical world as far as his thinking process goes.

"There you are dear you're all set, you may now move out of the chair." The plump woman giggled.

"Well…that was um an interesting procedure," Harry stated.

"Glad you think so dear,"Aquilia said with a smile, "Now let's get you back to your Death Angel."

The duo left the cleansing room and returned to the original room to see Hebe sitting in the same spot looking through the files more thoroughly.

"Ah, welcome back," Hebe says as the duo entered the room, "Everything went well I'm guessing?"

"So well done it's like there's a whole new mind it will hardly recognize itself," she chirped.

Hebe sighed the deepest of sighs. The people in the Mind over Matter department just _could not_ stop trying to make jokes.

With a bright smile Aquilia left the room, leaving the Death Angel and her client to their business. Hebe pulled out two stacks of paper one of which she places in front of Harry.

"This is the contract that you will be signing. Because of how thick it is, and we don't have the time for you to read through it all, the important nitty gritty parts are what we discussed about your soul bonds, the fact that you cannot discuss any of the knowledge you possess except with your soul bonded witches or anyone we give you approval for, giving me permission to occasionally drop in to give you advice and to discuss further actions with you, your acceptance on being sent back a week before the start of your first year and the final thing is that you accept there may be subtle differences in the time line that were not there before such as someone being in the same year as you that were in a year ahead or a year behind you."

"What? Why?" He asked baffled.

"Well… we're not going to send you straight back this time. We're going to send you to the time line right next door, for lack of better words. Think of it being sent through time sideways," she hedged.

"Sideways?"

"Parallel timelines. All souls end up here and die at the same time, regardless of the year difference of birth. Basically when you die, your soul moves to a parallel version of yourself that has not died, but _you_ all die at the same time like a bunch of TWATS."

"O-oh. Okay. Can you tell me what the differences will be?"

"Nope. We can't do that because it will interact with your reactions making them less genuine."

"What? How does that work?" Harry queried.

"Look I don't have the time to explain that to you I have to prepare the other soul that is going back with you because every time you died she followed shortly after," Hebe stated, "I'll be speaking with you more almost immediately after I finish my meeting with her till than lets wrap this up."

"Her?"

"Hermione Jean Granger. You know, your soul mate, now your future soul _bond_."

"Hermione died?"

"Why do you think you saw all those people in the Waiting Hall? The Waiting Hall is essentially the last place you died, where you wait until a ferryman delivers you to your Death Angel."

"Oh that explains all the people in the Great– oh wait! They all died!? Hermione, Luna, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes," she hissed in annoyance, "you all died making this unnecessary 'grand last stand'. If you had proper control of Hogwarts' ward scheme like you were _supposed_ to it wouldn't have happened in the first fucking place!"

"Control of Hogwarts' –"

"I'm not getting into it right now. Let's just get you into the Weaves of Fate / Destiny Room."

"Fate slash Destiny," Harry said in a judgmental tone.

"They can never make up their mind. It depends on the sister you talk to, so to avoid stepping on toes, _yes_ , Fate / Destiny."

"The sisters?"

"Don't you read? It's one of the things the living world got right. The sisters of Fate. Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos."

Harry shifted and pursed his lips petulantly never having taken an interest in mythological gods.

"Right," she sighed, "Just... just sign here, initial here, drop of blood here-"

"Blood? I thought- "

"It's life essence, but blood translates better for your understanding," she glared, "And another signature here."

After doing as she said, Harry looked at her.

"And over there," she pointed to a dark ornate looking wood door, "is where you depart."

Harry nodded and got up, just as he was about to open the door, Hebe stopped him.

"Wait. Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck up," she glared.

Harry opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him, bumping into what appeared to be a young girl of 8, with light blue eyes, bright strawberry blond, and a button nose, wearing a long dress.

"Sorry!"

The young girl giggled at him.

"It's okay, don't tell Atropos that I stopped spinning waiting for you," she giggled.

"Atropos?" he asked.

"Yeah. Atropos is the oldest, Lachesis, is the middle, and I'm Clotho, the youngest," she explained with a grin.

"You're the sisters of Fate?"

"Yes! But Atropos likes Destiny better, which is stupid –"

"Mind your tongue Clotho," an elderly woman with gray hair and a face that bellied wisdom. Her eyes were brown that reminded him of bloodwood, not brown, but not red, carrying what appeared to be shears that were slightly bigger than her.

"Harry Potter, you're late," she reprimanded much like McGonagall with the same stern look upon her face.

Harry shifted, "Sorry. I was signing the, um, paperwork."

The third sister, who had to be Lachesis walked over heaving a deep sigh.

"The paperwork is so redundant. We can force you to do those things anyways, it just makes you souls feel better, like you actually have some control over your Fate," the sister said.

She looked like a young adult, perhaps late 20s, with warm cinnamon hair. Her eyes were a brilliant green agate.

"But they have free will!" Clotho exclaimed.

"Free will to screw up before they have to go back and do it right," Lachesis sniped.

"They have the free will to choose _how_ they fulfill their mortal duties, not change what they are," Atropos chimed in.

"So how it is that you are somehow failing to do so completely baffles me," Atropos stated with a pointed glare in Harry's direction.

At Atropos' glare Harry had the presence of mind to look bashful.

"Oh, leave him alone he's trying!" Admonished Clotho glaring at Atropos with her hands on her hips trying to look scarier than she really was, which was hilarious considering she looked like a child.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked trying to make herself look intimidating.

"As amusing as this is can we _please_ proceed to get this young man back to his life, so to speak, you can continue to argue later," Lachesis cut in before the fighting got bad.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

Now thoroughly confused Harry looked between the three sisters wondering how exactly they were going to send him through time. Harry watched as the three went about the room gathering what he assumed to be the items they needed to send him back into the time stream. When they were finished gathering all of the items, the items in question somehow disappeared.

"Wait, where'd all the things that you were collecting go? Weren't you about to use them to send me back or sideways or whatever?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about us. We'll take care of you just as you're meant to be," Lachesis said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're one of my favorites," Clotho admitted.

Both of her sisters gave her a long side glance. He was one of the few souls they actually needed to interact with more than 3 times. 20 times, while not a record, was indeed up there.

"One of your favorites? What?"

"Oh right. You don't remember the other times," Clotho pouted.

She walked up to him and booped him on the nose with her index finger, standing on her tippy toes, and exclaimed, "Boop!"

With that Harry remembered his other interactions with the sisters and blinked.

He bent down to the deity who was stuck as a child and leaned in, holding his hand against his face as though having a private conversation with her, "Don't tell your sisters, but you're my favorite too," he whispered making the girl giggle.

The two other sisters shared a look that said they knew what the youngest occupants (even if one of them was a few millennia years old) of the room were talking about.

"If two you are quite finished being silly let us get down to weaving you back into the time stream shall we?" The eldest questioned with a look that said the answer better be yes.

"I do have one question first though. I don't remember exactly how you guys send me back why is that?" Harry asked.

"That's because you aren't aware during those times due to the fact that you are basically turned into… for lack of better terms, cloth, to be stitched back into the fabric of time." Explained Lachesis.

Harry looked thoughtful at that new piece of information as that would explain why he had no memories of the events, even if it was rather unorthodox to him.

"One more thing Harry," Lachesis started making Harry look in her direction, "I thought you'd like to know that you are not the one who has messed up their mortal duties the most that title belongs to one Merlin Emrys who died at least 30 times before getting it right, although you are a close second. The only reason you are not second most deaths is because of one Hermione Jean Granger who has one more death than you do. Of course we are not at liberty to tell you how it happened."

"Can you at least tell me if it was my fault or not?"

"Usually not if you were involved _but_ since you weren't: No it wasn't because of you."

"Well that's a relief," Harry sighed.

"Alright enough chit chat let's get this done already we have other matters to attend to you know," Atropos huffed bitterly.

Without further preamble, but a frown on her face, Clotho turned to Harry and with a wave of her hand where Harry once stood was now a wispy shape that looked like raw cotton that shared the same coloring as Harry. The youngest sister took him and spun him into thread, where Lachesis took him and began to weave him back into the living realm. Once Lachesis finished Atropos smoothed out the Fabric of Life and made sure that neither of her sisters skived off due to their familiarity with the boy. The three sisters then sat in wait, although Clotho did so impatiently.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to the sound of his aunt's shrill voice screaming, "Up! Get up! Now!"

She knocked on the door to his cupboard with a sharp rap, "Up!" she screeched one last time.

As she started to walk into the kitchen Harry was rolling out of bed he heard the unmistakable sound of bacon frying. Shortly after he heard his aunt back outside of his door.

"You had better be awake in there I need you to mind the bacon," She started, "Everything must be perfect for my little Duddikins big day!"

" _Ugh, they sent me back to this day?_ " Harry thought, " _Why did they have to send me back to this day?!_ "

"I'm awake, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied, "Just putting my clothes on, will be there in just a second."

"Good now hurry up before your uncle gets here we don't need you getting in trouble for no reason," she whispered through the door.

This caught Harry off guard and caused him to hit his head in surprise when he heard his aunt's concern for him not getting in trouble. After a few seconds of thought he finally remembered Hebe did warn him there will be slight changes to what he remembered of his other lives.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Petunia said with sincere concern in her voice.

"I'm fine thought I saw a spider," Harry fibbed.

"Ok hurry up now."

Just then Dudley started running up and down the stairs, "Dad is home! Hurry up Harry so you don't get yelled at!"

Harry in a flash did as was suggested and soon found himself inside the kitchen attending to the stove just as Vernon walked through the front door.

"Mmmmm," Vernon hummed, "is that bacon I smell, Petunia you know how to spoil a man."

"Yes it is dear, did you get the syrup and milk I asked you to go pick up from the store?"

"Yes I did," Vernon started, "BOY!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Go get the groceries from the car you little _freak_."

"You heard him _freak_ I'll finish the bacon while you are doing that," Petunia chimed in.

Harry looked at her confused, " _Why is she acting like this one minute she is concerned about me the next she is calling me a freak._ "

Despite giving his aunt a look of confusion he did as he was told and gathered the groceries and brought them inside. After bringing in the groceries in he then proceeded to put them away just in case to avoid getting into trouble. Unfortunately for Harry, Vernon seemed to be waiting for him to do so because the moment Harry opened the fridge to put the eggs in a meaty palm struck him in the face.

"Did I say to put them away, _freak_?" Vernon growled.

"No, Uncle Vernon."

"Don't sass me, boy."

Despite not giving Uncle Vernon an attitude Harry decided it was best to just nod and go back to minding breakfast for the Dursleys. Looking quite pleased with his apparent cowing of Harry, Vernon took his seat at the kitchen table waiting to be served like the king he thought he was.

" _I'll get my magic someday and when I do I'll show my family that it was a mistake to kick me out from the family and to deny me my inheritance as the proper Heir of House Goyle,_ " Vernon thought to himself with a shit eating grin plastered on his face, _"Then I wouldn't have to put up with the little freak. Pures belong with pures! Purebloods, pure muggles, doesn't matter as long as they're pure. And I have to take care of this freak of a halfblood!'_

"So Dudley, are you looking forward for today?" Vernon asked his son.

"I can't wait to open all of my gifts," Dudley stated with no loss of excitement, "Can I go open them right after breakfast?"

"Of course you can, my little Duddikins," Petunia replied sickeningly sweet.

Harry rolled his eyes at his relatives' conversation mostly because he had already heard this twice that he could remember but mostly because it sounded so fake now with his slightly more matured mental state. It did help that his back was to them so they couldn't see him do so.

After breakfast was finished the residents of number 4, Privet Drive, proceeded into the living room where Dudley was counting out how many presents he had.

"Thirty-six, last year there were thirty-eight," Dudley started to complain, "why did I only get thirty-six this year."

Harry knew where this was going decided to let things play out to see if things would happen the way he remembered.

"What about the present from Aunt Marge Dud, wouldn't that make it thirty-seven?" Harry asked kind of spitefully.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, BOY!" Vernon screamed.

"Whatever," Harry Mumbled.

"What did you say _freak_?"

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon."

Vernon glared at the malnourished boy, "You just lost yourself supper for the night," he growled.

Just then the phone rang.

Petunia got up to answer and said, "I'll get it."

She returned 5 minutes later and looked demurely at her husband.

"That was Mrs Figg. She said she can't watch the boy. She's broken her leg."

Vernon's face turned red with anger. The boy wasn't supposed to _exist_ outside of the house. It was bad enough he _had_ to go to school.

"Why don't we call up Marge?" Vernon suggested.

Petunia nodded and scampered away. A moment later she returned, looking at the floor.

"She can't. Ripper is giving birth and she said she has to pay extra attention to make sure there's no bad pup in the litter. That and she said she hates the boy and would rather not risk him tainting her new pups."

' _Ripper is a girl?'_ Harry thought, _'That must be one of the differences…'_

"Fine!" the large man blustered, "I guess we have to take the boy to the zoo! Don't you fuck this up boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied before turning around, looking like he was cleaning up and rolled his eyes.

Around a quarter to 1, the residents of number 4 Privet Drive left the house ready to depart for the zoo.

Before getting into the car however Vernon turned to Harry.

"There'll be none of your _freakishness_ boy, or you'll go a week without supper and earn yourself 50 lashings," he growled lowly, "This is Dudley's day and I won't have you ruining it! It's bad enough you're tainting my house with your presence as it is, and now you're tainting Dudley's special day."

Sadly for Vernon he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was as Petunia and Dudley had heard him anyways. Both looked sorrowful at Harry behind the whale of a man's back. Petunia signed to him, 'Sorry' while her husband wasn't looking, 'We'll find a way to feed you if anything happens.'

Harry was surprised he could understand the hand signs coming from his aunt. _'I know sign language?'_

Vernon noticed Harry's look of surprised and glared, "Don't be so surprised, boy. It's the _least_ you deserve."

Harry looked down, "Yes, Uncle Vernon," he said, giving his uncle the lip service that would temporarily diffuse his uncle's animosity.

With a "Hmph", Vernon turned around and made his way to the driver's side of the car. Harry waited 5 paces before following. Once Harry got in the car and buckled his seatbelt before letting himself think.

' _Is he for real?'_ he scoffed privately, _'Key differences so far: Petunia and Dudley_ don't _hate me. Vernon is an extra dick in this timeline, enough to make Petunia and Dudley scared. I know sign language, which is pretty cool. Petunia and Dudley know sign language, so we obviously get along even if it's in secret (makes me wonder if Petunia and my mum reconciled with each other). Ripper is a girl. I wonder if there are other gender differences…'_

* * *

It was a half an hour drive and once they were there they noticed the zoo was packed. However it being Dudley's special day they went anyways.

Vernon grudgingly paid for Harry's ticket as he had pre-bought tickets for the rest of his family.

Their first stop was, ironically, the walrus exhibit. Of course Dudley pressed himself against the glass, watching some of the walruses swim. Harry looked on without touching the glass, happy to be at the zoo for the second time in his existence. He may mentally be a teenager, but the zoo was a place for all ages.

Moving on, Vernon walked in front of them, making a path for the lot.

Dudley looked at Harry and grinned at his cousin as he signed, 'Looked a bit like my dad, didn't they?'

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he nodded. He liked this Dudley he decided.

Petunia saw them and gave them both a stern look, 'Ha ha,' she signed, 'I'm still married to the walrus you know.'

Both signed 'Sorry mum/aunt.'

'You boys,' she signed with a smile at Dudley, knowing that the boys would know it was directed at them both (or at least as far as she knew).

Harry was momentarily surprised as he got a sudden flash of memories from 'this life', suddenly 'remembering' their inside signs and jokes, smiling behind his hand. It seemed that although Vernon was worse in this time, his family actually cared for him. He knew some love. Dudley only beat him up when Vernon was looking. His cousin wasn't part of a gang _or_ friends with the other bullies. Dudley wasn't stupid and didn't get failing grades, so while he still had to dumb himself down a bit in school he was able to be 'average' and 'normal' instead of dumber than a rock.

He still didn't have friends in school, the other bullies took care of that. Dudley wasn't allowed to stick up for him. There was an incident in kindergarten where he did and the teacher praised him to Uncle Vernon, and Dudley received his first backhand once they got home. Petunia had been receiving her share of abuse too when she took care of Harry. The first time was when she tried to treat Harry the same as Dudley, things fell pretty fast from there.

She didn't agree with Vernon, but tried to do what she could for her boys. She had thanked God that her best friend in primary school was deaf and she learned sign language. It was easy to teach them, especially when they were young. She was surprised, pleasantly so, that they were able to sign some things before they could talk. Vernon didn't know it and she stressed to the boys that Vernon never see them using it, and if they were almost caught to play it off as something else.

The next exhibit was the primate house which didn't last long as none of the animals could keep Dudley's attention for long. They wandered around for about an hour before Dudley decided he wanted to go to the reptile house before going home.

Harry remembered the reptile house and was actually glad, he wondered if the snake would be the same.

Harry trailed behind so Dudley could look first (and to keep Vernon pacified). Dudley pressed himself against the glass of each exhibit, Vernon smiling behind him. It was well known in the family that Vernon wanted Dudley to be like him, which was at the front of everything. While Dudley was more than comfortable just standing next to the other children his age, he knew his father would see it as a weakness.

Vernon tapped on the glass hoping to make the snake move. The boa constrictor however decided it would continue to lay down until the fat human left. Vernon glared at the snake for not doing what he wanted and left with a sneer under his mustache. Dudley followed, knowing his dad would be upset if he didn't.

Once they left Harry walked up to it and read the plaque to make sure it was the same snake.

' _Boa Constrictor, Brazil'_

"People like him must be really annoying," Harry said.

The snake moved up and nodded.

"It says you're from Brazil, but were born here. Are you at least comfortable?" Harry asked, actually reading the whole plaque this time.

The snake lifted his head up more and nodded again.

It was at that moment that Vernon turned to give Harry a dirty look that he saw the snake he was trying to make move, moving.

He walked quickly over there, punching the young wizard in the head making him fall onto the concrete floor, "Move, boy! Dudley, come look! The snake is moving!"

Dudley looked over and saw Harry bleeding on the floor, which was obviously the man's fault. He looked back at his dad, his emotions were awry. His cousin was again the victim, even in public. A moment later Harry and Dudley gasped. The glass to the tank was gone!

Harry knew he was in more control of his magic and because of that he knew it wasn't _his_ accidental magic that did that. Dudley was surprised because he knew that Harry would get blamed for the glass disappearing, thus making his father fall into the tank where the snake resides. Right after the glass vanished, Vernon fell face first into the tank and the snake slithered out looked towards Harry and hissed, "Thankssssss."

"Um, sure," Harry replied to the snake.

As the snake slithered away Vernon was getting up to try and leave the tank just as he was about to place his hand on the edge of the tank he touched glass instead. At that point Vernon started to freak out trying to break the glass to get out of the tank, unsure if the snake was still in the enclosure or not. At the same time he was cursing Harry thinking it was his fault he was in his current predicament. Harry watched his uncle not quite sure what to do to fix this situation. He knew that he wasn't the cause, but figured he'd take the brunt of it anyways.

* * *

Once they got back to the house on Privet drive Vernon was spitting mad and soaking wet from his dip in the tank. As he was about to start bellowing at Harry, Petunia tried to distract him with the news of what she was going to make for dinner. She mentioned both his and Dudley's favorites, and how Harry (the boy) would be making Dudley's favorite cake and frosting from scratch.

Vernon's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. Dudley's friends and their neighbors would be arriving at their house soon, so he knew he had to hold himself back for a few hours. He didn't want the neighbors to see the freak, but he also didn't want to pay for a cake that he knew the boy would be able to make better than any baker he called up. Everything would be fresh and he'd be able to give his wife all the credit. Fortunately for her the distraction worked and Vernon started to salivate thinking about the food he was going to consume.

"Boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Go start the cake or else!" He growled.

So that is what Harry did just to keep the inevitable confrontation that was coming with his letter from Hogwarts.

* * *

And so the day that Harry was waiting for finally came, the day his Hogwarts letter came in. Harry went to get the mail, after retrieving it he searched for the recognizable Hogwarts crest but instead of finding one letter with the crest he found two. This of course was a shocker to Harry but it did explain a few things, most notably the incident at the zoo. Harry then took _his_ letter and proceeded to hide it in his pocket. Afterwards as he was about to bring the rest of the mail into the kitchen he had the feeling he should stop by his cupboard first. Once he entered his 'bedroom' he was shocked to see that not only was it larger than normal but Hebe was sitting on his bed.

"Ah, there you are," Hebe started, "sorry I wanted this meeting to happen sooner but there was some problems that needed to be taken care of first."

"Will our conversation be heard?"

"No, don't worry in fact time is currently frozen around us. But forget about that right now let's discuss what some of the things you are going to need to do."

"Ok."

"First thing I need you to do is at the first chance you get file for emancipation -"

"What? Why?"

"To get you out from under the goat fucker's thumb."

"Oh."

"Now please no more interruptions. Second thing is I need you to get a book out of your vault that I _had_ to put into it, because I'm not allowed to hand it to you directly, it's a grimoire. A book containing more knowledge than you will ever find in the world's largest library, there is a particular thing I need you to read and learn Shifting from the book."

"Shifting?"

"It's a bit like apparating, but instead of feeling like you're going through a tube it's a bit like stepping to the side. Instead of determination, deliberation, and destination, the 'three Ds' as they call them, you won't be forcing your way through the space with your determination. The determination is what causes the feeling of being squeezed through a tube. With shifting, you are deliberately going to your destination without excessive force. It's like traveling through ambient magic, with the _help_ of the ambient magic, instead of forcing it to bend to your will. Much easier, less painful, and gets around apparition wards. The book will explain the how-to."

"Why did people stop using it then?"

"Well it's a lost art. To work with the ambient magic you have to accept it as its own entity, so to speak. Respect it. Magic is its own thing, not a tool. People stopped respecting magic the more they used it only seeing it as a tool. With the lack of respect it made the transition just a tad bit slower, which angered a lot of people. So instead of _working_ with magic they decided to start forcing their way through. Think of it like squeezing your way past two people in a crowd without saying 'excuse me'."

"Oh," Harry replied, enlightened.

"Now the third thing I need you to focus on, there will be a stone looking box next to the grimoire. Take it. Inside is something I was told will help you with your plans and duties. I'm not sure _what_ it is exactly, I wasn't allowed to see it, but I was told it's supposed to help with power level management. Which should break the bond placed on your magic by our favorite old goat. We can't release the bond in a go, it could backlash and cause your magic to attack either you or itself in confusion. Once you're able to control it you won't need it, but I've been told it's going to take time and practice. But! It'll be helpful even after you do have control. They'll let me know when that is and _how_ that is."

"Why didn't they tell you?"

"There wasn't enough time. The Fate Sisters put you back when _they_ felt was best, we have to work around their decision. So we only had but so much time to put things where they needed to be."

"Okay, but you can freeze time and – "

"Aberrant time dislocation is only for conversations. Besides we had to work around other events occurring in this time."

"Why… Why are Petunia and Dudley nice to me here? It's… a _big_ difference. My life isn't happy, but it's not completely miserable like my other one."

"Well Petunia… your aunt had a life altering altercation when she was younger. It was a small thing, but it had what's commonly known as a butterfly effect. She started to tease someone different than her, and instead of taking it, they verbally attacked her back. They became best friends. In the other time, the other little girl decided not to say anything. This one she did."

"It also helps that after your mother graduated she finally got over her jealousy, accepting that she was different. After that incident with her friend the word 'freak' was just about taken out of her vocabulary until her oaf of a husband met your father and his friends at their wedding. Sirius decided to play around and shifted into his Grim form. Vernon, got extremely jealous, convinced that it was abnormal even for a regular wizard. He was quickly informed that your father could do it too, thus making you the 'son of a freak' and thus a 'freak' yourself," she used air quotes.

"But how would Vernon know about magic to begin with?"

"Well! Aside from Petunia having to tell him before your parents' hand fasting, he's actually a squib. In the other time, he was obliviated before being sent to the orphanage. He didn't stay long, so he doesn't remember being there, because there was a small compulsion for someone to adopt him quickly."

Harry was stunned, "I've never heard of the Dursley."

"His adopted name. He was the heir of House Goyle."

Harry looked at Hebe with wide eyes at this revealing fact.

"Great. So by marriage I'm related to the Goyles?"

"Since he was kicked from the family, no. They were very thorough about that. Unless the Goyles accept Dudley, which I highly doubt will happen."

"So wait does that make him _my_ Goyle's uncle?"

"Older half-brother actually."

Harry made a face, "Ew."

"Indeed," she said dryly, "His mother died giving birth to him. He was _quite_ large, even as a baby. Somehow she got an infection during the after healing from the birth. She didn't check back in with the healers since she thought it was normal. He was her first and only child carried to term, the previous were all miscarriages. Once Vernon turned 11 and didn't get his Hogwarts letter he was removed from the family and his father immediately set out to find a new young wife."

Filing that away for later Harry looked at his Death Angel, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Aside from your cousin being a squibborn, hence the second letter, not at the moment. I'll be in touch when need be."

"Wait! Why wasn't he magical before!?"

"Petunia's bitterness concerning magic was so strong she no longer believed in miracles and it affected her pregnancy. I don't know how else to explain it…"

As Hebe's voice faded out so did she, his cupboard returning to its regular size. Harry then left the 'room' to bring the mail into the kitchen.

"Mail 's here." Harry announced.

Harry placed the mail on the table and moved away from his uncle just as there was sure to be an explosion of anger concerning the piece of mail. It was inevitable that the offending letter would cause such a response. Vernon picked up the mail and started looking through the pile. Once he reached the letter from Hogwarts, Harry could see his uncle's face purpling from rage.

"BOY!" Vernon bellowed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?!"

"What are you referring to, Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"THIS," Vernon continued to scream throwing the letter in Petunia's direction.

Petunia picked up the letter and read the words that laid innocently on the envelope:

 _Mr. D. Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia stared at the letter unsure of what to say to placate her husband's growing fury. Right when she was about to say something, anything, Vernon started his tirade.

"WELL BOY! CARE TO EXPLAIN?!" Vernon bellowed while turning an ugly shade of puce.

"It came in the mail, Uncle Vernon," Harry started calmly there is no way he is being blamed for this, "I don't know what it is. Freaks don't get mail."

"LIAR! YOU TELL THOSE, THOSE OTHER _FREAKS_ THAT MY SON IS _NORMAL_!"

This is when Petunia decided to just come out and tell her husband the truth.

"Vernon," Petunia timidly started.

"WHAT?!"

"They are not wrong Dudley is like them he is… magical."

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME PETUNIA I WOULD'VE KNOWN IF MY OWN SON WAS MAGICAL!"

"I'm not lying to you Vernon most of the times you blamed Harry for something going wrong it was really Dudley, not saying that some of the events wasn't Harry. Just not all of them were… him."

At this Vernon couldn't control his rage and struck his wife, backhanding her across her face. The force was so great it made Petunia fall out of her chair. Seeing this both Dudley and Harry went into a small rage and tried to attack Vernon which resulted in both of them being struck as well. Dudley was backhanded and Harry received a punch to the head. Right after Vernon hit the boys the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get it," Petunia said.

She picked herself off the floor shakily and made her way to the front door. She opened the door to see a face she'd never thought she would see again, the face of one Severus Tobias Snape. Severus was wearing black muggle jeans and a black button down long sleeve shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked not sure of what to say other than that. Her voice trembled.

"Hello, Tuney. I am here to for the typical introduction to the magical world for muggleborns. However I know there are two wizards who live here. One of them is Harry Potter and I'm assuming the other is your child?" Severus replied with a question.

Petunia nodded slowly. It was at that moment that Severus noticed blood trickle from her lip and started creeping out of her nose. A dark red covered the left side of her face, the signs of a bruise that would be forming there. Severus glared slightly at the visage.

"Tuney…," he started, "May I come in?"

Petunia hesitated. She knew of the dark man's history and how he felt about abuse. His father, Tobias, had been generous when dealing blows unto his wife and son. There wasn't a day that Severus didn't have a new bruise.

However she thought about it and realized that even if she didn't, the abuse would continue and she would have more to hide from her neighbors than from her old childhood friend. At least Severus was subtle and acquainted with such matters. It was better than trying to explain it away to a stranger. There was no need to make pathetic excuses, not with him.

"Yes," she murmured, as she opened the door to let him in.

As he walked inside he heard Vernon yelling.

"Who's at the door!? TELL THEM WE DON'T WANT ANY! Bloody salesmen!" he shouted. The neighbors never came over without phoning Petunia first unless they were already outside talking to one another. As that wasn't the case, it was a fair assumption.

She directed Severus into the living room and offered him a seat, of which he politely declined with a small hand sign and a shake of his head.

"It's not a salesman, Vernon. It's an old childhood friend of mine," she replied demurely.

"TELL THEM TO GO AWAY! THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO BLOODY CALL AHEAD OF TIME!"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call," Severus intoned in his usual silky voice.

He signed for Petunia to call the boys into the room.

Petunia heaved a silent breath of relief. Severus remembered sign language.

"Dudley, Harry, please come here," she said with a raised voice that she knew would carry.

As they entered Severus ground his teeth. The boy who was obviously Harry, the spitting image of James with Lily's eyes, had a swollen lip and a black eye. The boy's glasses were broken and had dug into the side of his face causing him to bleed. Dudley had a split lip to go with his black eye. The wounds were obviously fresh and neither boy's knuckles were red, so they weren't the cause.

Vernon followed closely behind the two young wizards. As he came into view Severus' eyes snapped onto the large man. His black eyes bore heatedly into the walrus of a man.

Vernon seemed unfazed with the other man's look. His face was still a puce color from rage and opened his mouth to tell the man to bugger off.

As soon as the large man opened his mouth Severus whipped out his wand and silently _silencio_ -ed him. Vernon tried again, before he realized what happened and grit his teeth in anger. He lunged at the dark man, who cleanly side stepped him before binding him with an _incarcerous_. Vernon fell heavily, his large weight working against him, knocking him out.

Severus looked at the man with a large sneer on his face, expressing his distain in a way that screamed, _'You're not worth scraping off my boot.'_

With one more glare he turned to face the victims of the large man's abuse.

"As he won't be able to interrupt, I believe we can now get down to business," he said silkily with a snide smile to Petunia's surprise.

Dudley, who had never seen magic performed intentionally stared at him with awe and fear. Harry however smirked at Vernon, pleased with how Severus dealt with the portly man. Meanwhile Petunia looked at her old friend gratefully and signed 'Thank you' to him.

"Now I believe you two have received your letters. Have you opened them yet?" he asked softly, knowing that the letters were probably the cause of their recent abuse.

Harry replied, "Not yet. This fat prick blew up the moment he saw Dudley's."

Dudley looked confused looking between his cousin and the strange man, "What letters?"

Harry was able to pull out Dudley's letter from his back pocket; that he was able to slip into his pocket with a slight of hand that he still had from his original timeline, and pulled out his letter as well. He gently gave his cousin his Hogwart's letter.

Dudley took the letter gently and looked at it with awe. They both opened their letters, breaking the wax seal and read them. Harry had a small grin on his face at being allowed to read the first letter instead of having to go through Vernon's excessive prohibition concerning his original letter. Here was the letter to his freedom from Vernon's fist.

Dudley looked at his with astonishment clear on his face.

Severus let the boys read their letters without interfering. He took the time to think about what he had walked in on.

Instead of being raised like a spoiled prince, Potter… Harry, was raised in a similar abusive environment he was. It seemed everyone in the house was victim to the fat man. It was in that moment that Severus knew that he _needed_ to take up his mantle as Harry's second godfather.

He had figured with Petunia raising Harry he wouldn't be needed until later on. It was a mistake he now regretted. He planned to rectify his mistake immediately. He failed his godchild once, allowing him to suffer abuse, he refused to do so again and by letting it continue.

"Wow," Dudley breathed, "So we're going to Hogwarts?"

Petunia smiled at both boys as Severus answered, "Yes."

"Can we go see it now? Like today?" Dudley asked excitedly.

Severus chuckled quietly, which shocked Harry. Severus noticed the boy's shock and filed it away for later.

"Not today. I'm here to introduce you to the magical world. I did not intend for it to be so _barbaric_. However as I do not see this as a fit environment, with Petunia's permission, I will be bringing you three to gather your school supplies and find a temporary safe haven until we, Petunia and I, find a more permanent solution."

'Please!' both boys signed to Petunia.

"Yes. Dudley grab a few things. Harry," she sighed, "now that we'll no longer have to stay with _him_ I will _gladly_ take you shopping for real clothes. Just let me grab the bank card," of which she bent down and wiggled the wallet with great effort out of the fat man's pocket.

Harry was pleasantly shocked with the turn of events. Not once in his wildest dreams did he imagine this would happen.

Meanwhile Dudley ran upstairs and grabbed the things he thought he would need.

Severus turned to look at Petunia with a raised eyebrow that spoke for him. Petunia nodded and went upstairs to gather a few things herself. Once she was gone and it was just him and Harry in the room he turned to look at the scrawny boy.

"Harry, I know you don't know me, but my name is Severus Snape, and I'm your godfather. Well one of two. I'm sorry I didn't check on you earlier, my _employer_ , who placed you're here, said you were fine. A friend and I asked about your wellbeing often and we were told you were fine. It is obvious now that was a _lie_ and I plan to make sure it never happens again."

Harry was further shocked and stepped back and fell on the couch.

' _This has to be the biggest change of them all!'_ Harry thought.

Severus took a deep breath before coming to a decision he had been mulling over, "Harry. I need you to know that my employer also tried to make me forget that I was your godfather, so I had to pretend he succeeded. As such I was expected to have a great distaste for you, and while I'll be one of your professors, I have to maintain that belief, so I will be rather _harsh_ with you. At least in public. I don't hate you, I never have, I never will, and I need you to remember this."

Harry not being able to form words nodded meekly, tears welling up in his eyes as he had someone else in this time that cared about him. He wondered if in his original timeline if Dumbledore succeeded in making Severus Snape forget that he was his godfather.

Just then Petunia and Dudley came downstairs with suitcases.

Severus nodded at them, "I'll shrink those and put them in my pocket for the time being so you're not weighed down with them."

Petunia smiled thankfully at the wizard.

"I want to stop by the bank first, if possible. I want to withdraw all the money that we have there –"

"Don't worry about that," Severus interrupted.

"I want to get a divorce, and I need the money to pay for it on _this_ side, Sev," Petunia pushed on.

"Again, I'll take care of it," Severus replied, now crossing his arms.

"At least make him penceless," Petunia hedged.

Severus made a face before nodding, agreeing that it was the least she would be able to do to her soon-to-be ex-husband. Before departing Severus levitated the fat man upstairs and not to gently placed him on the floor of the master bedroom before removing the body bind. He then proceeded to _accio_ anything of worth from the house. Those items included silverware, jewelry, china, etc.

* * *

They had departed the house via side-along apparition to an alleyway near the bank Petunia needed to stop by. Both Dudley and Petunia got sick from the experience, while Harry only looked disoriented and nauseas. Severus took note of Harry's lack of vomiting as he _evansco_ -ed the other two's regurgitated food.

"Alright here we are, Tuney," Severus intoned, "Once you are done here we will make our way to Diagon Alley."

Petunia took a few more moments to orientate herself before walking into the bank with the three males in tow. The whole thing took a little more than twenty minutes due to the bank workers trying to stop her from removing the money without Vernon's presence, even though the account was in both of their names. It took Severus subtly using compulsion charms to get the process moving along.

Once they were finished they were a few thousand pounds richer while Vernon was now pencless, even though he owned the house. He was lucky the bills had been paid for the next month.

Severus was pleasantly surprised that the Leaky Cauldron wasn't too far from the bank and decided they would be able to walk the distance.

"Before we go, Harry I'm going to change your appearance a bit so no one recognizes you," Severus said.

"Why would you need to do that," Dudley asked curiously.

"Harry is a bit of a celebrity in the wizarding world and we want to do this with as little fuss as possible. Once we're in Gringotts, the wizarding bank, the glamour will be removed until we leave it. It's rude to be glamoured in the bank, the goblins don't appreciate it," he explained, "Now I'm going to change your hair and make it cover your scar. I hope you don't mind being blond for a few hours."

Harry shook his head, thinking it was _much_ better than his experience with Hagrid. He liked the half-giant, but this was going _much_ better than it had already with his big friend.

Once Severus finished glamouring Harry to look a bit more like Petunia, they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

After they entered the building Severus nodded at Tom before walking to the back and tapping his wand on the key bricks. Like he expected there was no fanfare with Harry being properly disguised.

"This will work for whomever taps in the proper pattern. Originally it was only for those with magic, but some people pointed out that most muggleborns go shopping with their parents, and not all of them are tall enough to reach the bricks," Severus said in his teaching voice.

The bricks moved themselves out of place allowing entrance for the group of 4. They stepped into the Alley proper giving Dudley his first look into the new world he was joining. Petunia looked around with a look that bellied fond memories of seeing this magical place when shopping for her sister's school surprise. Harry made sure to look just as surprised as his cousin as to not draw attention to himself from the highly observant man.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Severus stated with little fanfare.

Severus led them directly to Gringotts Bank which looked even more impressive than Harry remembered being twice as tall than it was in his memories. After they made their way into the building Severus wandlessly removed the glamour from Harry as pulling out his wand would be seen as a threat to the goblins. They approached the nearest teller, one that Harry recognized as Griphook, and waited to be called up to the stall.

"Next in line please," Griphook called out.

"What can I do for you today wizard?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

Severus instead of responding like every other wizard he responded with the goblin greeting, "Good Evening sir goblin, may your gold be ever flowing."

Griphook was taken aback never before has a wizard been respectful to him, let alone know the proper goblin greeting.

"And may your enemies fall before your blade, wizard," Griphook responded slightly put off by this wizard.

"Our business sir goblin, Mr. Potter here needs to make a withdrawal from his vault, here is his key, and he will need to meet with his account manager after."

"And what of these other two?"

"They need to convert their muggle money into galleons," Came Severus' reply.

"I understand. You and Mr. Potter follow me, the other two can go over there," Griphook said pointing to the counter across from him, "that is where you can convert your money. There will of course be a fee."

"Wait," Harry said.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Harry never spoke out before, Severus knew this was a defining moment for the young boy.

"How much do you need to open a vault?" Harry asked.

Griphook looked at the young wizard with squinted eyes as though trying to see through him.

"1000 galleons to open a vault," he said.

"I- I want to open an account for Dudley. I don't know if Aunt Petunia can have one. But," Harry stopped to think, "But Dudley, I think you should have Aunt Petunia's maiden name."

Dudley and Petunia both looked at Harry in shock.

"Harry, how do you know if you have enough?" Petunia asked.

' _Shit.'_

"I don't…" he stalled, "I don't know. I thought that if I had a vault I might have enough."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Petunia murmured.

And so with that the four of them, followed Griphook to the cart that would take them to Harry's vault. The five climbed into the cart and Griphook made sure to let the occupants know to keep their arms and legs inside the cart at all times and that it may be a bit bumpy.

Once they arrived at their destination Petunia who had never travelled the Gringotts cart system previously promptly vomited over the side of the cart much to the amusement of Griphook. Petunia had never liked rollercoasters and it was much worse. Dudley was grinning like a loon, his hair was wind swept from the ride. The five approached the door to the vault and waited for Griphook to open it. Once opened Petunia and Dudley stared in shock at the sight of the most gold they've seen in one place. Harry to avoid suspicion from his potions professor also stared with his mouth wide open at the sight.

"Just how much is in there anyways?" Dudley asked after getting over his shock.

"There is exactly 20,000 Galleons, 5,000 Sickles and 500 Knuts," was Griphook's reply, "This is his trust vault."

Harry whistled. He seemed to have more in this time line than he had previously.

"Is there a way for me to carry my money without sounding like a bunch of bells are jingling in my pocket?" Harry inquired.

"We here at Gringotts do sell moleskin pouches to those that can afford them," Griphook started to respond, "they, of course, will only cost you 200 Galleons each."

"I'd like three please."

Nodding Griphook took the 600 Galleons straight from one of the piles. After procuring the required fee he then produced three identical pouches and handed them to Harry.

"How much do these carry?" Harry pondered out loud.

"They can carry the sum of your trust vault which is the current vault we are standing in," Griphook informed Harry.

"Brilliant!"

Harry after putting at least 5,000 Galleons into each bag did a cursory look around looking for the grimoire and the box that Hebe mentioned to him that he needs to obtain. Upon finding them Harry silently and wandlessly shrunk them to store in his new moleskin pouch.

"Alright we are all set here lets go get that vault open for you Duds," Harry stated firmly.

It took another half hour to get Dudley's vault open but it was worth it. Dudley and Petunia decided to put the money they 'procured' from Vernon's account into Dudley's vault after being informed that even muggle currency gained interest in Gringotts albeit at a slower pace. Once that was completed they left the bank, with Severus reapplying the glamour to Harry as soon as they were outside.

"First stop let's get your wands this way I don't have to deal with Ollivanders… uniqueness for longer than necessary," Severus instructed his group.

They all nodded their approval of the plan, especially Harry. They then set off to the wand shop and made it there quite quickly. As soon as they entered the shop however Harry's glamour failed. Severus looked at the boy with a small frown on his face made his disapproval know about it being removed by someone _not_ himself.

"Be right there," They heard come from the back of the shop.

"Good afternoon," came a soft voice from behind them of all places.

Three of the occupants jumped at the sudden appearance of an old man with wide, pale eyes that shined like moons in the gloom of the shop.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Severus greeted the older man.

"Ah yes Professor Snape, Cedar 10 ½ inches with phoenix feather core, curious dark color of the cedar" the old man started, "and you've brought company. I thought I'd see you soon Mr. Potter. And who might you be young man?"

"Dudley, sir," came the reply.

"Just Dudley?" he asked.

"Dudley Dursley, soon to be Evans, sir."

"Soon to be Evans… any relation to Lily Evans?" the old wandmaker pressed.

"Yes, sir. S-she was my aunt," the boy answered nervously.

"Interesting, very interesting," the old man murmured to himself.

"Well Harry m'boy, we'll do you first," he said with a smile.

The wandmaker took out his tape measure and Harry tried to stand still, but still ended up fidgeting as he tried to follow Ollivander's requests. All the while the old wizard was muttering to himself. Once all the measurements were taken Ollivander walked into the back of the shop and came back with several rectangular boxes.

"Let's try this one first, Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave."

Harry did as instructed, although he already knew what the end results were, and broke the vase on the counter.

"No, no, definitely not. Try this one Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

Harry didn't even get the chance to try this one as it was immediately taken back.

"Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."

Harry waved this wand and everyone in the room ended up with blue hair.

This process went on for nearly 2 hours until Ollivander brought out a particular box, "I wonder."

Ollivander hands Harry a new wand, "Holy and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry was waiting for this. He knew that this was the wand that chose him before, why shouldn't it choose him again?

Once he had the wand in his hand though nothing happened. Harry, however, looked confused. He didn't understand why he felt nothing from the wand. It was almost like it wasn't meant for him.

"Hmm," was all that Ollivander uttered.

'I thought that wand would've been the one' Ollivander thought to himself, 'wasn't Dumbledore certain that the brother wand would respond to Harry.'

"What does this mean? None of the wands in the store worked for me. What happens now?" Harry asked concerned about his future.

"Well it would appear that I… don't have a premade that works for you. I need to make you a custom wand Mr. Potter. Not to worry! Not to worry. I am a wandmaker after all," Ollivander stated with a smile on his face, "before I start that though let us get you sorted Mr. Evans."

It took Dudley a mere 15 minutes to find his wand. Cherry wood, unicorn hair, 9 ¾ inches, nice and springy. Dudley was excited about his new wand and kept showing it off to his mum.

"Now Mr. Potter here is what I need you to do so I can start making your wand," Ollivander started to explain, "I need a few drops of blood. I also need you to hold your hand over these boxes here."

Ollivander showed Harry three different colored square boxes, four hexagonal boxes and five octagonal boxes. Harry did so for each set. In the end the boxes chosen was a black square, for the hexagonal there was two a white box and an orange one. The last set saw Harry with a red box that reminded everyone of a fiery crimson.

"The process will take me an hour and a half to complete," Ollivander explained, "So I suggest you do the rest of your shopping and stop by here to pick up your wand."

They all thought that this was a good idea, Severus more so than the rest, so they paid for the wands, even though one of them wasn't made yet, and left. The party of four then went and finished their shopping. When they came back to the wand shop an hour and a half later Harry and Dudley both had familiars in cages atop of their new trunks. Harry had a _beautiful_ snowy white owl he named Hedwig, while Dudley had in his cat carrier (that he was holding close to his chest) a kitten that he named Oreo because it was black and white.

"Here you are Mr. Potter," Ollivander said with a hint of pride, "this is the finest wand I've made to date if I do say so myself."

He then hands over the box which the wand resides in to Harry. Harry then opens and looks into the box to see the most _elegant_ wand he has ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry picked up the wand as reverently as one would pick up a baby. As soon as his hand touched the wand he felt a warmth fill him more than his previous wand had.

The wand was made of two woods, a deep red mahogany and the whitest birch he had ever seen. They seemed to be spiraled together like the horn of a narwhale, with small runes engraved into the handle along with a curious blue stone on the opposite side. Harry stared at them, unsure of what they meant.

' _Maybe Hermione will know…'_ he thought to himself.

It was then that the wandmaker informed him of the make of his wand.

"10 ½ inches, mahogany wood blended with birch wood. Basilisk eye string, very curious, not commonly used. I only use them for custom wands when the need arises. Slightly flexible, and in the handle a _blue_ emerald, yes."

"What is the emerald for?" Harry asked.

"Ah the emerald is meant to help focus your magic like a fine point," Ollivander informed him, "what makes your wand unique though is the fact that it doesn't just amplify one aspect of your magic like most premade wands do."

"What do you mean?"

"Your wand is meant to amplify your defensive magic and your offensive magic and it makes it more 'potent' so to speak."

"Potent?"

"Yes. Say for example you were to cast a low powered lighting spell, _lumos,_ instead of it being dim like it would be for someone not using a wand like yours it would appear as though you cast it at full strength. It will take time to regulate and control your magic enough to cast a dim _lumos_. Mastering your wand will be difficult, I do hope you have the patience."

"Why are there runes engraved into the handle?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt as though I needed to do so. It is common in wandmakers to just follow their instincts, Harry Potter. Just as most premade wands were made because of a nudge in most wandmakers' instincts."

"Well then Harry, Dudley, Tuney; I do believe our shopping is done for now. There is one more thing that needs to be taken care of but I only need Harry with me to do it. So for the time being you two can go wait in the Leaky Cauldron for us to return," Severus said, intent on leaving the wandmaker.

"I would rather stay with Harry," Petunia murmured.

Severus looked at her, his eyes softened for a moment before he nodded, "Very well."

Once they left the wand shop Severus led them back to Gringotts.

"I noticed that while we were at the bank earlier that Harry was not shown to his account manager. As the last heir to the Potter line, he should have wanted to see you immediately. It slipped my mind, as I thought they'd bring us to him after we visited the vaults. Especially as we did request to speak with him," Severus explained just loud enough for their party to hear.

Harry frowned but nodded. It was important that they see the manager, Hebe had specified the importance of the business he needed to take care of while there.

Once they reentered the building, they walked to the closest teller. They were fortunate enough that it was Griphook again.

"Oh, you're back," Griphook stated blandly.

"Yes. We had requested to see the Potter account manager after our transaction. It seems there may have been a mistake," Severus enunciated, emphasizing the last word that Harry recognized as annoyance.

With a small sneer Griphook looked down his nose on them.

"It appeared that the account manager had passed away 4 years ago," he replied.

"No one else took up the position of my account manager?" Harry inquired.

"We couldn't without your authorization. Your magical guardian had tried to have one reestablished, but could not without you present," Griphook answered.

While this was happening a set of guards had overheard and had a messenger run the information to Director Ragnok.

* * *

The messenger had knocked on Ragnok's main office, where he was admitted entrance.

"My Liege, the heir Potter has recently been spotted in the bank twice today. He had made inquiries to the Potter account manager."

"Ah so the Potter whelp has finally decided to _grace_ us with his presence," the goblin sneered.

"My Liege, if you will give me leave, it appeared as though the Potter heir has… been kept in ignorance. He was in shock to know that he had a vault."

The director's eyes narrowed.

"Bring them here," he ordered.

The goblin bowed at his waist and kept his head down as he backed out of the office.

* * *

The messenger tapped Griphook on the shoulder and started rapidly conversing with him in gobbledegook. Griphook nodded in understanding and closed his stall.

"Follow me."

Griphook then walked off and the group of four followed behind him. They travelled down several hallways before arriving at a huge, ornate door. Griphook knocked on the door and waited for an answer from the other side.

"Enter!" sounded from the other side.

Griphook opened the door and proceeded the four inside once inside. He then gestured for the four to follow him inside.

"My Liege may I introduce the Heir Potter, Potions Master Severus Snape, Petunia Dursley Nee Evans and her son Dudley Dursley soon to be Evans," Griphook introduced them, "This is Lord Ragnok, The Director of Gringotts Bank, and leader of the Goblin Nation."

Severus bowed, signing to the other three to follow his lead. The two young wizards bowed as Petunia curtsied.

"Good evening Lord Ragnok, may your gold be ever flowing," Harry greeted halfway through his bow. He felt the importance and decided to ab-lib something similar he heard Snape say earlier when they first spoke to Griphook.

Ragnok arched an eyebrow at Harry _'Just like his mother,'_ he thought.

"And may your enemies fall before your blade," Ragnok replied.

"You honor us with your presence, Lord Ragnok," Severus spoke up while still bowing.

"You may rise," Ragnok ordered liking the fact these humans didn't treat him and his people like animals, "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here?"

The group of four all shook their heads making sure to maintain eye contact with the goblin leader.

"I asked you here so that the _real_ last will and testament of James and Lily Potter could be read."

"The real last will and testament?" Severus and Petunia asked.

"Their last will wasn't even read," Severus informed, "Dumbledore had it sealed using his position of Chief Warlock, saying it was too dangerous. He believed fully that Sirius Black betrayed the Potters and didn't want him to be bequeathed with anything of importance."

"… and with the wizarding law being that all wills are to be followed regardless, he would get whatever was in it should it be read," Petunia's voice came in, unaware that she was thinking aloud.

"Ah but what you are not aware of is that Lily Potter nee Evans didn't trust Dumbledore so after informing her husband of that they made two wills one of which was fake while the other was put into our safe keeping. We allowed this because Lily Potter was a friend to the Goblin Nation."

This was news to Severus who always knew Lily didn't trust Dumbledore after he said that some sacrifices had to be made for the 'Greater Good'. That phrase always rubbed her the wrong way.

"So the will that was sealed was the fake will?" Harry asked hearing about this for the first time.

"Yes," was all the response that came.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Within seconds the envelope containing the old parchment that was their conjoined will was placed in his waiting hand. Ragnok then broke the seal on the will and proceeded to read it.

" _ **This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. I, James Charlsus Potter, being of sound mind do hereby make, publish and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament. In the case of my death I leave my properties and most of my wealth to my wife and son. Should Lily pass I leave the aforementioned items to my only son. Should my son, Harry James Potter, be the sole remaining person of my family I request that he take an inheritance test at Gringotts at the age of 11. It is within my hope that he will then take his place as the Head of the Potter Family with Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin, as advisors. To Sirius Orion Black I leave the wellbeing of my son to him, his godson, and 10,000 Galleons, To Severus Tobias Snape, my son's brother-godfather, ha ha you and Sirius are brothers now, in the event Sirius gets blamed for our deaths I leave the wellbeing of Harry to you (yes I know that Sirius is going to be a scapegoat for Peter and I figured you'd be the one hearing this will). I want it to be known that Sirius Black was NOT our secret keeper, but a decoy. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Should Sirius be placed in Azkaban, I hereby grant permission for this Will to be used as evidence of his innocence.**_

 _ **To Remus John Lupin, I leave 10,000 Galleons, and also the Tiger Lily Cottage.**_

 _ **To Peter Pettigrew, in the unlikely event that he didn't betray us and ONLY then, he too shall receive 10,000 Galleons and my apology for thinking you were a traitor. However if he DID, I want his furry rat ass skinned and mounted on the wall in the Marauder Home, so all the marauders and future marauders can see it. I want it known to all that Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus, his form is a common brown rat. This last bit of information will reveal itself should he BE the traitor we think he is.**_

 _ **To Albus Perci- too many names Dumbledore, should Lily be right about you being a twat, I want you to stay as far away from my family as legally possible. I want you to renounce your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like you to renounce your other 2 positions, as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, but those are not under Potter jurisdiction. Merely a very very very deep desire of mine should my wonderful wife who is almost never wrong, be right. Also. I want you to shave your face, once the hair starts growing back you can't have it longer than Minerva McGonagall's pinky nail.**_

 _ **Aside from that… I just want to state that this is my most recent will and I have updated it weekly.**_

 _ **My last piece of advice to my son, Harry, if you're hearing this. I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much. We don't care who you love, or how many you may love at the same time should you take after your Uncle Padfoot as we know him to be a devious influence and it may be normal for you by now, but we'd like for you to marry for love like we did. I've declined all marriage contracts on your behalf and have arranged for any and all after to be declined with the blessings of the Goblins. No marriage contract may be signed without Goblin blood, witnessed by a goblin, and only with my son of sound body and mind, present."**_

Ragnok cleared his throat before continuing.

" _ **I, Lily Jasmine Potter, being of sound mind do hereby make, publish and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament. In the case of my death I leave my properties and most of my wealth to my husband and son. Should James die, everything that was to be left to him shall be left with my son Harry instead.**_

 _ **To Severus Tobias Snape and Sirius Orion Black, co-godfathers of my son, I leave you the wellbeing of Harry. Should either of you hurt him during a 'disagreement' I shall return from the veil and embarrass you until the hippogriffs come home.**_

 _ **To my big sister Petunia, I can safely leave you advice. Please leave Vernon. For me to rest in peace I need my spirit to know that you and Dudley are safe. I have prepaid a Goblin lawyer to file divorce papers on your behalf. All that is needed is your signature and you're a free woman after that. I've paid them enough that it should be expedited so fast you could say it's magic. I love you Tuney.**_

 _ **To Remus, take the Cottage. If you feel it's too much then consider it as a safe place when you're ill so Harry stays healthy. I also want you, Remus, to stay in Harry's life. He needs his Uncle Moony, who is more level headed than his Uncle Padfoot and won't get into childish arguments that even Severus is prone to.**_

 _ **To Severus, take care of my son. I also leave you the Pond. The Goblins have the paperwork and the written location as its location is a secret and on private property. Only James, you, and I know the location so it won't ever be compromised and forever be a safe haven. The location is written since it was originally under fidelius, and it is simply a precaution in case you did forget where it was once the spell fell with my death.**_

 _ **To Alice Longbottom, the godmother of my child, I leave 5,000 galleons for the future headache's you'll have when the boys go to you for help. Please make sure our boys grow up together like we always wanted, no matter who he is living with.**_

 _ **Albus. Stay away from my family. I do not want you're big crooked nose anywhere near my family. Family business is none of YOUR business. We trusted you, we are held prisoners in our own home, and if you're hearing this, then I'm dead and it's all your fault. You, Albus Dumbledore**_ **insisted** _ **that Peter be our secret keeper, and would not hear of an unbreakable vow being made to keep our location a secret. If you have sealed the will, as I'm**_ **sure** _ **you have, that we filed with the Ministry, it has been charmed into a time sensitive howler. The longer it is sealed the redder it will turn and the louder it will be once opened. I hope you have a healer on standby. It has been charmed to scream 3 inches from your face and you may be deaf at the end of it. I have**_ **also** _ **charmed it to be impervious. Should you try to vanish it, it will duplicate itself. Should you try to banish it, it will come back louder.**_

 _ **To Minerva McGonagall, I leave 2,000 galleons and a note with the location of a private, invite only, spa. Hopefully you have not retired by the time Harry attends Hogwarts and have taken my advice to heart concerning the current Headmaster. Please use the galleons to treat yourself after dealing with the undue stress my son may cause you. In hindsight we should have made Alice the first person Harry went to as I'm sure Sirius and Severus will turn him into a snarky prankster who doesn't know how to shut up. Thank you for being there for me and guiding me through my most impressionable years.**_

 _ **To Harry, my son, I love you so so so much and I'm sorry I won't be there in your life, to be there for your first real words, to be there for the first time you scrape your knee and to be there when you experience heartbreak for the first time. Please know that I love you with all of my heart and that I will always be with you. Also, it is**_ **very** _ **important that when you visit our graves that you touch the headstone if you have not already."**_

Ragnok placed the will back into the envelope that it was placed in.

"The contents of the Last Testament and Will of James and Lily Potter will be carried out immediately," Ragnok stated.

"Does that include the part about Black?" Severus.

"Yes," Ragnok confirmed, "We also have evidence that helps the case showing the Peter Pettigrew isn't dead, like most of your people seem to think. His heartstone hasn't gone out."

"Pettigrew had a heartstone?" Severus asked quietly.

"Indeed," the director answered.

Ragnok then snapped his fingers. Two minutes later a messenger appeared before him.

"Send a message to the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones to come to Gringotts at her earliest convince," Ragnok ordered.

"Yes milord," the messenger bowed as he left to carry out his Liege Lord's order.

"Now let's get down to doing that inheritance test for you young Harry," Ragnok said as he looked in the direction of said boy.

As soon as Ragnok said this a goblin came into the room carrying an ornate silver dagger. The goblin gestured to Harry to come forward which he promptly did.

"I am Sharpfang and I will be preforming the inheritance test," The goblin started, "what I need you to do is take this dagger and prick any one of your fingers drawing blood, don't worry about the cut it will heal itself right after the test, after you've drawn blood place your finger in the indicated spot on the parchment in my hands."

Harry did as he was instructed and as soon as his finger touched the parchment there was a bright flash. After the blinding light faded and Harry was able to see again he looked at the parchment. What he saw on it made his jaw drop.

"Well it appears you inherited a lot more than just the lordship of House Potter young heir," Sharpfang stated calmly, "it turns out you are heir to the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Pervell, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

At this news Harry's eyes bulged, Severus raised an eyebrow and both Petunia and Dudley were confused.

"Are you telling us that Harry is the owner of Hogwarts and its surrounding land?" Severus inquired.

"Indeed I am, blood magic never lies," Sharpfang replied with a growl.

"Since the lad has taken the test he shall be given the rings proclaiming his lordships," Ragnok stated.

With Ragnok's statement 6 different goblins appeared holding 6 ring boxes.

"If magic accepts your claim of your lordships the rings will become one and shall grant you emancipation within the magical world," Ragnok informed Harry.

"Wait what?" Harry asked aloud.

' _That's all I have to do to get emancipated? Is hope that magic accepts my claim?'_ He thought to himself in disbelief.

"Magic will decide if you are both capable and mature enough to head the houses. Even if you are the last heir, if magic declines your lordships, you are not ready and will have to wait until you're of age to see if magic will approve then. Regardless you will be Head of House Potter as that is the law, but magic will decide if you are able to take care of the other houses. If not they will remain dormant until magic chooses a worthy heir. That and there is some paperwork that we can take care of and pass into discreetly, for a price of course, through the proper channels so this way no one can fight your emancipation," The Director explained.

"Who would try to fight it?" Harry asked, although he had a hunch.

"Well there is the person who tried to seal your parents' will," he hedged.

Harry took a moment to process that information. It sounded like something Dumbledore would do. It would mean he would no longer be his magical guardian. He would no longer be under his direct control.

"Ok, I understand. Let's do this, I'm ready to start," Harry stated firmly.

With that final statement, Sharpfang gave Harry the first ring box, which was red in color, containing the ring for Gryffindor. Harry accepted the box and opened it gingerly. The ring inside the box looked exactly as he thought it would matching the house emblem perfectly only smaller in size, although the ring looked like it belonged on the finger of a grown man. The ring's band was gold while the face of the ring was ruby red with a golden lion in the center. Harry slipped the ring on to the right hand's ring finger, where as soon as it touched the webbing of his hand the ring automatically resized itself as magic accepted Harry's claim.

"Wow that was bright!" Harry exclaimed in shock, "Will it do that every time magic accepts me?"

"Indeed it will young Lord Gryffindor," Sharpfang answered with a toothy grin, "Shall we proceed to the next ring?"

Harry simply nodded and accepted the next box that was handed to him this one though was blue. In this box held the ring of Ravenclaw.

"Do I just slide this ring on the same finger?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the rings will merge as magic accepts your claims," came the reply.

After getting the affirmative from Sharpfang, Harry opened the second box. This ring had a band of bronze with a sapphire in the shape of an eagle. The moment the two rings touched they merged in a flash of light. When the light faded Harry saw the both rings were now one ring half gold and half bronze. The lion was now made of sapphire and the eagle was golden.

' _Whoa! Did not expect that to happen,'_ Harry mentally said to himself.

Afterwards the third box was handed to Harry this one was the color green with silver accents. This box was clearly more decorated then the first two. Harry opened the box to reveal a silver banded ring with an emerald inlaid in the face with a silver snake across the surface of the emerald. Harry slides the ring on and when it touched the other ring it fused in a flash of light. The ring started to look like the Hogwarts crest, the only thing was the three animals had a mix of the three colors and the band of the ring started to take a more solid color.

"Just three more rings to go young lord," Sharpfang announced.

The fourth box looked like it stole the color pallet of a honey bee. Harry took the box from the goblin who was holding it, immediately opening it to see another golden ring with an onyx in the shape of a badger on the face of it. Repeating what he did with the other rings, Harry slid the ring on to the same finger and as soon as it touched the other ring the flash of light once again occurred showing magic's acceptance of Harry's claim. As soon as the blinding light ended Harry found the next ring box already in his hands. This ring was steel grey with the mark of the Deathly Hallows on the top. Upon opening the box Harry saw that the ring matched the box steel grey with the Deathly Hallows on the face, but instead of being etched into the ring the symbol was made out of small diamonds.

' _Wow, this ring is fancier than I thought it would be,'_ Harry thought.

Harry slid this ring on as well and once more the flash signaled the acceptance of the claim. The ring now looked more like the Pervell ring than it did the four previous rings.

"And last but not least my namesake's ring," Harry stated with purpose.

But before Harry was giving the last ring box there was a knock at the door. Following the knock a goblin entered with DMLE Head, Amelia Bones. As the redhead witch entered Sharpfang held the final ring box.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Amelia said as she noticed the ring box, "how may I help you today, Lord Ragnok?"

Ragnok turned to address the witch, "No you are not interrupting anything we were just finishing up something that was stated within the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. Before you ask, no it was not sealed. At least not the real will. There will be some information in it that will help you see justice done for an innocent man."

"May I see it now or shall I wait until this young lad sees whether or not magic accepts his claim to his inheritance?"

"You may look at the will now so long as young Harry is ok with it," Ragnok stated with a look towards Harry.

Harry simply nodded his assent, "May I have the ring box while she is looking at the will to see if Potter magic accepts me?"

Sharpfang looked over at Ragnok who gave a small tilt of his head. After giving Sharpfang the go ahead, Ragnok then handed the will to a carrier to bring it over to Amelia. As Amelia was reading the will Harry opened the box and saw the Potter ring.

It was white gold with the Potter crest, surrounding the crest were small aquamarine stones, and engraved in the band were the words ' _O teleftaíos echthrós pou tha katastrafeí eínai o thánatos'._

"What does that mean?" he asked aloud to himself.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," Sharpfang answered.

Harry was momentarily startled, unaware he asked that aloud, but pleased nonetheless that he now knew. He nodded at the goblin and slid the last, and the most important (at least to Harry), ring. When this ring touched the other fused rings the subsequent flash of light, was more blinding than the previous ones, leaving all the occupants in the room dazed. Once everyone had come to Harry noticed the merged rings were now a brilliant gold color.

"Whoa that's different," Harry said as he examined the ring.

"Indeed," Amelia agreed as she approached Harry, "Just how many family rings did you claim lordship over Mr. I mean Lord Potter?"

"Don't worry you can trust me with this information I read your parents will to know that this event must be kept from Dumbledore's knowledge," she added hastily.

"Um... I am lord to six houses now."

Amelia looked on in shock never before in her knowledge had there been someone with so many lordships in their control. She realized that this young man would be a force to reckon with in the political 'field of battle'.

"Well that is quite impressive, although I am curious to know which houses might have been revived. I shall wait to find out though. I must retrieve one Sirius Black out of Azkaban," Amelia stated, "Lord Ragnok, I notice that this will was written with a blood quill is there a way that I may get a copy of this will to make my job and life," she muttered the last bit to herself, "easier to release Mr. Black?"

Instead of replying Ragnok simply waved an ornate dagger over the will as though it were a wand and where there was one piece of parchment there was now two.

"Thank you my Lord," Amelia expressed with a small curtsy, "Lord Potter, I do expect to have your Godfather out within 2 months, just so you are aware."

Harry nodded in appreciation for the information. After grabbing the copy of the will Amelia bid farewell to the occupants of the room and was then escorted back to the entrance of the bank.

"How much will it cost me to get my emancipation papers put into the system discreetly?" Harry inquired.

"Ah, well since we anticipated you asking we already took the liberty of charging you a fee for the process," Sharpfang informed Harry.

Harry was shocked but nonetheless quite pleased with the ever efficient goblins.

"Now that you are emancipated in the eyes of magic you have access to your family vaults," Sharpfang started, "All that's left is to get yourself a new account manager. We have a list of available managers should you need to look it over. Did you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"Actually I did," Harry confirmed, "Would it be possible to have Griphook as my account manager?"

All of the goblins in attendance looked at the young lord in shock.

"While that is unheard of, young lord, to have a teller become your account manager it can be done; my only question is why?" Ragnok inquired.

"Well he was the very first goblin I met and he has been very helpful with everything we have asked and needed to get done since we've entered the bank today, both times in fact," came Harry's reply.

"Very well then. Griphook, you can start in your new position right away, if you so choose to accept it," Ragnok stated.

"Y-yes, yes of course I'll accept the position! Thank you my Liege, thank you young Lord Potter for this opportunity that you have given me!" Griphook immediately and excitedly responded.

"Well that now settles all of our business for this evening young Lord Potter and company," Ragnok said with an air of finality, "I'm sure you all wish to retire for the evening as I do so I bid you all a good evening."

And with that the group was escorted back to the lobby. Once there Griphook informed Harry that he would be sending him an owl once he had gotten all of his accounts in order. Explaining that it was for all six of _his_ houses as they were to be kept as separate accounts. After that Griphook took his leave and proceeded to clear out his personal belongings that he kept by his teller window.

* * *

"So since you have claimed your lordships you should have access to your ancestral home, Potter Manor, if you'd like you and your family can move in there instead of spending the next few days in the Leaky Cauldron," Severus said in silky tones.

"How would we get there sir?" Harry inquired.

"Your head of house ring acts like a portkey just have everyone here touch it or hold on to you and speak the phrase 'return home' and it should work," Severus explained.

"Ok, everyone ready?"

Once everyone was ready Harry spoke the activation phrase and with a pull behind their navel they were whisked away from Diagon Alley.

* * *

Three of the four landed in a heap in the main hall of Potter Manor, Severus looked on in mild amusement.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled. Harry when you get the chance make sure to ask your house elves to show you how to add people to your wards so that I may return to help you find where to board the Hogwarts Express," Severus said before he left the house via the front door.

Shortly after the remaining three heard a soft pop outside. When the group turned away from the door they saw five pairs of tennis ball sized eyes staring at them.

"Master Harry?" The eldest looking creature asked.

"Um… yes I am Harry," Harry timidly responded.

As soon as they got confirmation that their young master had returned the elves started to celebrate. They were jumping with joy and singing a joyous chant in elvish. Once they settled down the eldest elf once again approached the group.

"Young master needs to be going to the ward book or else his guests will be not be able to stay the night," The elf said.

"Ok show me where the book is um… what's your name?"

"Me is being Tipsy," Tipsy responded, "and the other elves is being Nixy, Hector, Gabby and Oswald."

Tipsy had a soft blue tint to her skin with silky black hair that was spiked up in odd ways (that reminded Harry of his own messy hair) and big bright green eyes. Nixy's skin tone was closer to Dobby's and she had soft brown hair that reached her shoulders with blue eyes. Hector had a greyish tint to his skin, had brown eyes, and was bald like Dobby. Gabby also had a soft blue tint to her skin, with blue eyes, and black hair. Unlike the other elves though it was pulled back into two pigtails, the ends just touching her shoulders. Oswald had a dull orange tint to his skin, yellow eyes, and was also bald.

"Ok Tipsy let's go to the ward book."

Tipsy led the group through the manor until they reached the Master Study. She then showed Harry the ward book and told him how to add the names and the names of future guests to the guest list so that the wards wouldn't reject them. The blue eyed elf went on to explain that only he could see names in the ward book and how the wards reset themselves after the death of the head of the family. He was reassured that once magic accepted another witch or wizard as a part of the family the wards wouldn't reject them. They could be removed from the wards should he desire, but otherwise his family would be safe.

Harry read the names written in the previous head of house's handwriting before adding his own. He was glad to see his mum had been on the list and smiled to himself.

Once Harry finished reading the list he added the names of his aunt, cousin, godfathers, Remus, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne. He decided to hold off adding anymore names until a later date. After that was taken care of Tipsy led the group to separate rooms in the family wing so that they could retire for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up the next morning to a pair of big eyes staring him in the face.

"Ahhh!" Harry exclaimed as he rolled out of his bed in shock.

"Hector is sorry, Master Harry but, Master Harry bes having guests in the master study so Hector bes coming to wake master up," Hector apologized to Harry as he snapped his fingers to lift Harry off the ground.

Once Harry was on his feet thanks to Hector he asked, "Hector would it be possible for you and the other elves to speak, you know, _normal_ English?"

"Is that being an order, Master Harry?"

Harry just simply nodded his head in response not really being able to order the elf and letting him think it was an order.

"Very well then, Master Harry," Hector started, "Would you also like us to assume our proper forms then if you wish us to speak like you do?"

"Proper forms? I thought that this is how you guys are supposed to look."

"No master this is not the proper form of my people. This is the form we were forced to take when our enslavement to your race started… in this timeline at least."

That bit of information surprised Harry and seeing as how Hector had mentioned timelines was even more shocking.

"H-how did you know?"

"Master Harry, we elves are more in tune with magic than most other magical beings, other than humans themselves. But we can see that your magic is much more mature than that of your physical body should be producing not the mention the arrival of one of you guests that are waiting in the master study."

"O-oh ok well if assuming your proper forms would make you more comfortable please do so."

"Very well, Master Harry. Shall I inform the others before or after taking my proper visage?"

"Whenever you please, for now I guess I should get dressed to meet my guests. Would you mind showing me where the master study is again once I finish getting dressed?"

"Of course, Master."

A short time later Harry had bathed, brushed his teeth and gotten dressed. After putting on his shoes Hector led the way to the master study. Upon arrival Hector opened the door for Harry and then disappeared with a snap of his fingers to inform the other four elves of Harry's order. Harry was shocked to say the least of who his guests were. One who he had expected from his conversation with Hector was no other than Hebe who was wearing a Cheshire like grin on her face and the other was a person Harry didn't expect to see till his second year in Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood.

"Well Harry, I gotta say you sure work fast once you know what needs to be done. I'm impressed," Hebe commented with a content look upon her face.

"Hello Harry, I'm so glad you are finally here I've waited ever so patiently for you but you took a lifetime," Luna said dreamily.

"Hello to you to Hebe," Harry replied with a smile on his face, "Luna, um… what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"Well I took the Knight Bus of course. How else would I get here silly? Well I got as close as possible on the Knight Bus since no one else is allowed to know the exact location of Potter Manor. I got as close as the wards would allow me, then I walked the rest of the way," she nodded.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why you are here and how you knew to come here though so um… um –"

"As cute as you are trying to figure this out-" Luna gave Hebe a look that screamed back off he's mine-"I will just give you the answer you are looking for. You see Luna here is clairvoyant at least in this timeline."

"Clairvoyant? What do you mean Luna's a seer?"

"Mmmm not quite a seer she is a little bit better than a seer for starters she can remember what it is she sees. Although she is unable to tell you what it is, she sees in a direct way. Enough of that now. Now back to the reason I'm here."

At this Harry managed to clear his confusion and provided Hebe with his undivided attention… at least until he had Luna tell him why she was here and how she knew where here was.

"Well good news and bad news which would you like to hear first?" Hebe questioned.

"Let's get the bad out of the way."

"OK, well for starters our plans have been altered to say the least, and by that I mean you have to _now_ form a coven because some douchebag told the big man up top that not all of your current and future lordships have a wife to produce offspring for," Hebe started her explanation.

"Even though you don't _need_ a wife for each they somehow convinced him that despite your soul bonds you needed other wives, because _this dick_ wants me to lose my job!"

"Wait, what? I need a coven now? And what do you mean future lordships?" Harry asked.

"Well in reality its only one future lordship and that's for the House of Black as the current lord Sirius Orion Black, is sterile due to his stay in Azkaban. So now thanks to the biggest dick in the afterlife you now need a wife for Gryffindor, Black, Hufflepuff and Peverell as you already have a future Lady Slytherin in Daphne Greengrass, Lady Ravenclaw is of course this little lady with us at the moment Luna and Lady Potter is Hermione in case you didn't figure that out. So to help you out I have compiled a list of your other potential soulmates, and don't worry none of them will turn into soul bonds. Here is the list."

Harry took the list from Hebe and started to read it to himself. The names on the list read out as follows:

 _Lady Hufflepuff candidate, Nymphadora Tonks._

 _Lady Black candidate, Aquarius Belladona Malfoy._

 _Lady Peverell candidate, Tracey Davis._

 _Lady Gryffindor candidate, Katie Bell._

Having to reread the list at least three times to make sure he wasn't seeing things he looked at Hebe with a questioning look.

"Ok first of all who is Aquarius and why haven't I heard about her before if she is related to Draco Malfoy? Second _why_ is a Malfoy one of my soulmates? Third shouldn't I just let the girls decide who should be the lady of which house if I'm truly required now to have a wife for each family line?"

"Those are all good questions and I will answer them in order. Aquarius Belladona Malfoy is the eldest child of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black, and the reason you've never heard of her is because this is the only timeline where she wasn't stillborn or miscarried, most of which is due to Moldyshorts and/or Bellatrix using cruciatus on Narcissa during said pregnancies as a means of punishment for not taking the Dark Mark. While she was raised with those bigoted ideals, she, like her sister Andromeda Tonks Nee Black, she didn't put faith in them. It was only her being a dutiful daughter that saw her married to Lucius Malfoy. Now the second question is quite simple to answer both of you have complimentary personalities the same could be said for all of your soulmates and soulbonds. As for the last question that is something you can bring up with the girls once you form the coven after all the list is only complied with suggestions of _suitable_ witches."

Harry simply nodded his head in understanding and stared at Hebe waiting for her to continue with all she needed to tell him.

"Now as far as the coven thing goes once you have formed it you and the seven girls will basically be married in the eyes of magic, unlike Tom Riddle's faulty attempt at making a true coven you know them as his Death Eaters, more specifically the inner circle of his death eaters make up his 'coven' which of course failed."

"How did it fail? It doesn't seem like it did to me."

"Well that's quite simple; his is a mockery of a coven due to the several simple facts the first, and most prominent, being that instead of sharing power with each member of his _coven_ he takes it all for himself like a parasite. Doing so not only drove him mad but it also drove most of his death eaters mad as well."

Harry looked thoughtful at that for he did remember from a previous timeline Sirius telling him that Bellatrix wasn't always the psychotic murderer that she is now and how she was a very loving and sweet child while they were growing up, even if she did believe the pureblood bigotry.

"Now back to what I was saying you may need to slowly add members to your coven because you need to form a sort of intimate bond with each girl. Hermione and Luna won't be a problem since you already have such a bond with them, even though you are in a different timeline your bond with Luna didn't change so don't worry about that. As you know Hermione is also from the same timeline as you so we just made sure that bond stayed in place."

After this a soft pop sounded behind Harry who proceeded to turn around to see which elf had showed up. What he saw was not what he had expected instead of the small creature he had been expecting he saw a much taller, more human like version of Nixy. This Nixy looked like the elves that were described in Lord of the Rings but instead of a human skin tone it was the same that Harry saw her have when he first arrived in his ancestral home. Actually, aside from looking more human in form, everything else was the same.

"Nixy?!"

"Yes, Master I am Nixy. I have come to inform you that you have another guest who just arrived one Hermione Granger."

"Hermione's here? Ok let her in and Nixy, show her the library. That will make her happy."

"Of course, Master Harry," Nixy said with a curtsy and popped away to do as instructed.

"Well that solves the next thing I was going to bring up you need to get all of the coven members to move in with you as soon as possible it will make things easier and your home is large enough to do this," Hebe stated.

"Why is the size of my home matter? It's not like you are having their entire families move in, right?"

"That is _exactly_ what I'm saying! Fuck you can be so stupid sometimes!"

Harry had the sense to look embarrassed at the lack of common sense he had just shown.

"Now start using that brain of yours, I know for a fact we fixed the damage that Dumb-ass-door did to your learning capabilities. Don't make me have to tell you again," Hebe all but growled at Harry.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good! Now the reason behind getting their families is to provide protection to said families because they will become targets the only thing is you need to take care of one particular person before you can allow one family into your home. And before you ask who I will just tell you Lucius Malfoy and he needs to be dealt with _after_ your second year this way you can destroy Tom Riddle's diary. So, I would suggest you do so during the summer going into your third year."

During this time Luna has been writing out the coven vows for the binding ritual. She pauses mid-sentence as she stares into space.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had finally gotten back to his office at Hogwarts after dealing with several important meetings at the I.C.W. and was about to relax when he noticed that one of his many devices was no longer running. This particular device was to keep him informed that Harry was still at his muggle relatives' house.

"This week just keeps getting worse," Albus says with an exhausted sigh.

He turned on his heel and with a quiet popping sound, disapparated. A few moments later Albus apparated into the house of Arabella Figg.

"Sweet Merlin, Albus! Please inform me next time you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mrs. Figg shouted.

"I'm sorry Arabella but this is a matter of utmost importance and I didn't have time to owl ahead," Albus said in a rush and immediately left out the front door without so much as a backwards glance.

Albus, much faster than anyone would've thought an old man can move, made his way to Number 4 Privet Drive. Once he arrived at the front door, he knocked on it and waited for a response. A Few moments later Albus heard the sounds of activity behind the door and a man screaming out, "I'll be there in just a moment!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vernon took his sweet time getting to the door as he had figured it was Petunia crawling back to him after realizing she had wronged him by leaving his house with those filthy freaks. More knocking sounded, sounding more urgent then he thought necessary at the door. After a few more insistent knocks he finally got his walrus sized body out of his armchair.

"I'm coming already stop banging on my ruddy door like the bloody bobbies!" He all but screamed at the person behind the door. As Vernon slowly waddled to the front door he started contemplating what he was going to do with the two _freaks_ and his lying wife.

Once he finally got to the door he made a production of unlocking it, taking his sweet time doing it. He slowly opens the door and starts gloating, "So I see you've decided to come crawling back – WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE OLD USELESS MERLIN WANNABE GOAT FUCKING HALFBREED!?"

Albus was furious, ' _Who does this squib think he is?_ _I'm the greatest wizard since Merlin HIMSELF!'_ He took a moment to compose himself before he responded to Vernon. He smiled at Vernon with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm here to talk to young _Harry_ ," Albus said with a firm tone, making it clear he wasn't here to see Vernon.

"The _Freak_ isn't here and you shouldn't be either. Now leave!" he snarled.

"Then where _is_ he if he isn't here, if I may be so _bold_?" Albus's voice was tight.

"How the bloody hell should I know!? The freak is with the greasy big nosed weirdo that showed up on my doorstep! Looked at my wife and the next thing I know my wife is gone, the freaks are gone, and I have a pounding bloody headache!"

Albus looked away from the large man, _'What was Snape doing here? He didn't know the boy was here. If he was here that's not good… has he regained his memories? No. I made sure of it. Maybe Minerva sent him although I specifically told her to send Hagrid.'_

He looked back at Vernon, "If that is so I apologize for taking up some of your time."

After he turned to leave, but before doing so he placed a detection ward around the house, then apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Meanwhile at Potter Manor Hermione was exploring the massive three floored Potter Family library with a look of utter excitement and fascination.

"This is the most amazing library I've ever seen! Look at all these books!" Hermione shouted out in excitement.

Unknown to Hermione she was heard by Petunia who was passing by the library right at that moment as she was trying to make her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"That voice sounded familiar but I thought that only my Dudley, Harry and I were currently here."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Petunia stuck her head into the library to see Hermione running back and forth between the shelves taking books off to look at them and then placing them back if they didn't interest her at that moment of time. Petunia was shocked to see Hermione here though and started to wonder to herself if her best friend (as good as a sister) was also here and how.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Petunia questioned the fast-moving girl with the frizzy hair and the mocha colored skin.

Hermione jumped in surprise at the voice that sounded just like her mother's best friend and Harry's aunt. She turned around to see just the woman that she was hoping not to see due to her conflicting memories.

"Oh! Auntie Petunia um… hi? Um… what are you doing here?" Hemione nervously asked.

"I could ask you the same thing little lady," Petunia stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well you see I, um," Hermione started but never finished explaining as a new voice entered the conversation.

"That's because she was invited here Ms. Evans, in fact if you would be so kind as to wait another 5 minutes or so Harry and Hebe will gladly explain the situation to you and you will also be granted the one thing you wished to have most in the world for your patience," Came the dreamy voice of Luna, "OH! Silly me I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Luna Sol Lovegood."

Hermione looked between Luna, Petunia and the books that surrounded her trying to determine which should take priority for the next five minutes that Luna said to wait. But as this was the most amazing library she had seen outside of Hogwarts. It was a very hard choice to make and within seconds she had at least five different books in front of her at the small study table located in the center of the expansive book domain. Petunia giggled at how quickly her honorary niece got over her new apparent shyness and was back to her normal book loving self. While she was waiting for Harry and whoever this Hebe person was, she had decided to sit in one of the comfortable arm chairs in the corner closest to the doors of the library.

* * *

"Well Harry, we have one more thing to do before I leave here today so come along now. Luna has already diffused a near volatile situation," Hebe said in a way that brokered no explanations needed.

Thus the two got up and left the office with Hebe leading the way to the library at a leisurely pace. Along the way Harry saw some of his other house elves and was quite surprised to see how drastically different they looked to when he first met them. All of them looked more like the elves described in Tolkien's Lord of the rings except they kept the skin tones that the had before and the males kept their bald heads (mind you Harry was comparing their height to that of when he was in an older body that was much taller than his eleven year old self).

' _I wonder if the male house elves can't grow any hair or if they prefer to have shaved heads,'_ Harry pondered, _'I'll have to ask them.'_

The pair entered the library and Harry was surprised to see his aunt in there with two of his fiancés and he was about to comment on it when Hebe spoke up, "Great now that we are all here we can get done to business. Petunia, my name is Hebe and I am your nephew's Angel of Death. I am here to help him right the wrongs in the magical world starting with one Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort."

Petunia did not expect what she was just told and promptly fainted in the chair she was sitting in.

"Oops I guess I just shocked her system with the whole Angel of Death bit."

Hebe snapped her fingers which woke up Petunia.

"Wh-where am I?" Petunia stuttered.

"You are in the Potter family library and a bit of information I just told you made you faint and for that I am sorry."

"Wh-why are you here if Harry isn't dead? How can I see you?"

"In order I was given special permission to enter the world of the living to help out your nephew, and you can see me because I want you to see me," Hebe explained simply.

"O-ok."

Hebe proceeds to then make a chair appear out of thin air to sit on and motioned for Hermione to join them and to put her books down for now.

"Now then Petunia, I'm going to do something for you by returning something that was taken from you before you were even born. Now please close your eyes."

Petunia nervously looked around at the three children, more particularly Harry and Hermione, that both gave her reassuring smiles and nodded their heads. Hebe then started to inscribe complex looking runes in the air around Petunia. When the last was finished they all glowed a bright green color that then slammed into her filling her with the green light. It was barely a moment later when the light dissipated.

"There we go. All done. The curse that was placed on you while you were in the womb has been removed and your magical core has been restored," Hebe preened.

Everyone, including Luna, looked gobsmacked at Hebe who was wearing the _biggest_ shit eating grin.

Petunia was so overwhelmed she promptly fainted again.

"Ah fuck," Hebe muttered as a pout replaced her grin.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update I've been having a lot going on and I hit a major writers' block. I didn't forget you or this fic and I think about it even while working since it helps me when I'm upset. I just struggle putting thoughts into words. Thank you for reading, hope you liked the twist :) Reviews are always appreciated and are a great motivation.


End file.
